Ella
by Andremr
Summary: Ella, la que me vuelve loco, la que me hace feliz, el amor de mi vida


La clase está por comenzar… me coloco mi uniforme mientras miro constantemente hacia la puerta, veo como entran uno a uno los estudiantes con sus padres orgullosos vienen a ver a sus hijos aprender las artes marciales espero pacientemente a que ella aparezca, la veo llegar con su pequeño hermano de la mano, esa hermosa morena que me vuelve loco desde la primera vez que la vi...

Empiezo la clase mientras disimulada y constantemente vuelvo a ver hacia donde ella se encuentra sentada, escuchando música y dibujando en su pequeña libreta. Veo como en su sencillez destaca de una manera increíble, con sus tenis converse, un viejo y raído pantalón jeans y su camiseta de Slayer al rato la veo mirar el reloj al igual que siempre sé que eso significa que está a punto de irse sé que se levantara y se quedara mirando a su hermanito hasta que esté la vuelva a ver para guiñarle el ojo y despedirse con una sonrisa y es exactamente lo que hace.

-Pero veo que el pequeño Eddie está enamorado- se burló de mí uno de mis mejores amigos

-¿Tanto se nota?- pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa

-Bueno las babas y la cara de perro sin comer hacen que se note bastante fácil- se ríe de mi de nuevo

-Cállate idiota- le digo con enojo fingido sin quitar mi vista de los niños, hoy para mi mala suerte la guapa morena no llego, lo que me tenía de mal humor- Al menos hoy si llegaste, no puedo venir todos los días solo, este negocio es de ambos

-Si amigo lo sé, perdóname he estado muerto este mes con los finales pero ya termine, entonces… ¿Quién es la desafortunada?

-¿Desafortunada? Todas me aman rubio estúpido- me burlo de el con una sonrisa ladeada- Todas aman mi sexy cabello de sexo y mis perfectos ojos verdes

-Si si niñato- se ríe – no en enserio, ¿quién es?- me pregunta con curiosidad

-Es la hermana de Ethan- le digo en un susurro sonriendo- es hermosa- veo como abre los ojos como platos por un segundo y casi se atraganta con su propia saliva- ¿Qué te pasa idiota?

-Nada, nada- siento su mirada maliciosa sobre mí, sé que algo está planeando

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tomo mi teléfono furioso, la ves pasada me prometió que iba a seguir llegando a tiempo

-Jasper ¿dónde demonios estás?

-Tranquilo fiera, estoy llegando- se ríe de una manera extraña- yo se que me amas y necesitas- cuelga el teléfono.

Espero unos minutos a que llegue mientras los padres me pagan el mes, lamentablemente veo como Ethan no llega, lo que significaba que su hermana tampoco estaría aquí, me doy la vuelta para buscar unos papeles cuando escucho que la puerta se abre, no vuelvo a ver, sé que es Jasper

-Hola mi querido amigo- me vuelvo y cuál es la impresión que me llevo a verlo con mi hermosa morena abrazándola- Edward te quiero presentar a mi querida primita Bella-me sonríe cómplice- Regreso hace un mes de un curso que estaba haciendo y por culpa de mis finales no lo sabía

-Hola, mucho gusto- Utilizo mi voz más sexy y le sonrió con mi mejor sonrisa mientras le doy un beso en la mejilla- un placer

-Hola- escucho su voz, nunca había escuchado, hermosa y dulce así como ella

-No sabía que eras primo de Ethan- le digo a Jasper a manera que solo el entienda que estoy molesto, él se ríe

-Eso es porque mi loca tía Renne le dijo que no podía dejar que los demás chicos supieran que éramos familiares para que no pensaran que había preferencias-veo como Ethan corre hasta su hermana quien lo alza fácilmente

-Nana! Olvide mi botella de agua en el auto de Jazz- le dice el pequeño niño de apenas 8 años-¿me la traes?

-Claro cariño- le da un beso en la mejilla mientras lo pone en el suelo y este corre devuelta con sus amigos- permiso

Veo como empieza a caminar y l**e** doy una mirada rápida a Jasper con la que me dice todo lo que necesito para hacer mi movimiento.

-Hey espera te acompaño-le sonrío- este parqueo es un poco peligroso- me da una divertida sonrisa y comenzamos a caminar- Y... ¿Cómo te encuentras?- veo como se ríe, ya hemos salido del pequeño edificio en donde se encuentra nuestra aula para impartir clases de artes marciales-¿Qué pasa?

Se detiene abruptamente en medio parqueo, está casi vacío, me da una mirada entre divertida y pícara se me acerca mucho, está a casi dos cm de mí

-Mmmmm… no lo sé la verdad- me guiña un ojo, siento que se me traba el aire, me pongo nervioso a pesar de ser un universitario de 22 años-Podría estar mejor-

-¿C-c-cómo?- la veo a los ojos, tengo que agachar a la mirada ya que le saco un poco más de una cabeza

-Así- Se pone de puntillas y acerca su labios a los míos, me da un suave beso una dulce caricia la tomo de la cintura y continuo el beso y en el momento en que creo que se va a alejar pone sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y profundiza el beso de una excitante manera, después de unos minutos más se aleja de mí y me guiña un ojo- Así estoy mucho mejor- se aleja riendo y contoneando sexymente sus caderas y yo me quedo ido viendo esa hermosa morena con mis babas saliendo de mi boca

* * *

-Mami mami mami- Veo a ese terremoto rubio de mi sobrino correr hacia mi hermana y también veo como mis adorados hijos vienen caminando tranquilamente tras él y veo a mi hermosa y muy embarazada morena leyendo un libro sentada bajo un árbol con su cabello moviéndose al son del viento y con su camisa que apenas entraba en su gran barriga ya que ella seguía queriendo utilizar esas camisas de sus bandas favoritas en lugar de la ropa de maternidad normal.

Siento como los recuerdos vienen a mi… el día en que me beso por primera vez, cuando me llevo a conocer su loca familia con todo y mis mejores amigos, Jasper y Emmett quien estaba con Rosalie la hermana de Jazz y prima Bella y Jasper quien al conocer a mi atarantada hermana que regresaba de su largo viaje de mochilera por Europa y era mayor que el tres años se enamoraron a primera vista y se hicieron novios al instante. Pasan por mi mente las imágenes de nuestra boda, de mi hermosa rockera esposa escritora con quien que me case a los 4 años de andar juntos y con quien tuve a mis dos hermosos gemelos mi hermosa niña Agatha de hermosos ojos marrón como los de su madre y cabello cobrizo como el mío a mi pequeña copia mi amado Anthony de ojos verdes como los míos y cabello café igual al de su madre.

-Hey amor- siento como una enorme panza con brazos me trata de abrazar por la espalda- los emparedados están listos me da un beso en el cuello y empieza a caminar, la admiro unos segundos su extraña forma de vestir, y el sexy contoneo de sus caderas, corro tras ella y la abrazo mientras una de mis manos va hasta su trasero y lo apretó rudamente prometiéndole una noche de insomnio –tranquilo fiera- se burla de mí y se sienta en el pasto con nuestra gran familia.

Y mientras veo a mis hermanos con sus esposas e hijos y veo a mi familia en crecimiento me siento el más afortunado del mundo.

* * *

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer yo solo los tomo prestados para mi diversión :) **


End file.
